Taraweh Mari Kita Taraweh
by Tsuzuka 'Aita
Summary: Berhubung bulan Ramadhan, author sediain cerita humor gagal. /"NARUTO... OI NARUTO... TARAWEH YUK" Duplikat Bruce lee teriak gaje di depan rumah Naruto. ./ Langsung aja cekidot lah


_Naruto dan tokohnya tetap milik om Mashashi Kishimoto. _

_Om om, author minjem bentar ya*sungkeman*_

**[WARNING] OOC, GAJE, GARING, JAYUS, TYPO BERTEBARAN DIMANA MANA. **

Maklumi kalau penulisannya agak gaje atau memang gaje. ._.

* * *

**"Taraweh Mari Kita Taraweh"**

* * *

"NARUTO... OI NARUTO... TARAWEH YUK" Duplikat Bruce lee teriak gaje di depan rumah Naruto._.

Tak lama sesosok mahluk berambut jabrik pirang keluar dari kandang ayam, ralat rumahnya.

"Yo, aya naon?" Naruto membuka pintu sambil berpose.

"Taraweh yok! Sendalnya bagus bagus loh!" Kata Lee berapi-api o_o

"Dih sarap, okelah tunggu!" Naruto berbalik.

"Mau ngapain?" Tanya Lee

"Taraweh, mumpung kotak amal penuh..." Naruto berlalu sementara Lee goyang itik sambil nungguin Naruto.

* * *

Mereka pun berangkat ke masjid al-konoha dengan romantisnya layaknya sepasang kekasih.

Sesampai di masjid mereka "al-konoha" langsung wudlu tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu...

"HOI IDIOT!" Seseorang dengan kedua tato merah di masing-masih pipinya memanggil Lee dan Naruto dengan seenak jidat.

"Heh! KAU YANG IDIOT DASAR IDIOT" Naruto sewot.

"HEI SEKATE APE LO NGOMONG GITU" Kiba balas teriak.

"Nar, sabar... Ini bulan puasa o:)" Lee berusaha menenangkan Naruto.

"Iye gue sabar aje deh" Ujar Naruto sambil ngusap dada Jupe(?).

"Eh, nape lu Kiba manggil-manggil?" Tanya Lee sambil ngupil.

"Kaga, cuma ngetes lu berdua budek apa kaga..." -_- Kiba ngajak ribut sumpah

* * *

Trio kwek kwek a.k.a Naru, Lee, Kiba menggelar sajadah di pojok kiri belakang masjid agak tengahan dikit(?).

Didepannya berjajar akatsuki(?).

*_**iqamat**_*

"_ALLAHU AKBAR ALLAHU AKBAR, ASYHADU-_"

"HOI! NYANTE NAPA GAUSAH CEPET-CEPEK SAMBIL TERIAK GITU DONG IQAMAT-NYA!" Naruto protes sambil teriak gaje, sementara jama'ah melirik Naruto. -_-

"Dih, Nar... Lu minta di tabok jamaah ya" Kata Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan ada disamping Naruto. -_-

"Oh, salah ya..." Naruto masang tampang bego sebego-begonya bego, sementara jama'ah cuma berusaha sabar sambil ngusap pantat Depe(?).

Akhirnya setelah mereka selesai debat, dimulailah sholat isya berjamaah terlebih dahulu. . . . . .

* * *

"_WALAD DO~LIN~_"

"_A~MIN"_

'Doh lama banget sih' batin Naru.

Naruto bosen, saat jama'ah sujud dia malah mainan hape sambil buka Facebook.

* * *

"edisi fesbuk"

**Naruto EaanqMiripKyuhyunCelalu**

"d_Oh, pacarnya Jupe boseh dOh..._"

Just now. 1234567890 Like. 0 comment

* * *

Naruto ga sengaja ngeliat status Pein di beranda.

* * *

** Pein Thaqq Chukaqaalau**

"_Imam lama dah, mana taraweh aja belom... Beuh.._."

1 mins ago. 12490 like. 0 comment.

* * *

Iseng, Naruto Comment dan malah berbalas comment.

Yok dilihat.

**Pein Thaqq Chukaqaalau**

"_Imam lama dah, mana taraweh aja belom... Beuh.._."

1 mins ago. 2798046 like. 6 comment .

* * *

**Naruto EaanqMiripKyuhyunCelalu**

_Dih parah bet lu bang... Lagi sholat apdet status..._

* * *

**Pein Thaqq Chukaqaalau**

_Elu bego yang parah, lagi tahiyat akhir malah nungging.._

* * *

**Naruto EaanqMiripKyuhyunCelalu**

_dih alah... Bukannya bilang_

* * *

**Pein Thaqq Chukaqaalau**

_bbahhh._

* * *

**Naruto EaanqMiripKyuhyunCelalu**

_Yaudah, colat dulu ya qaqa pein mOah :_*

* * *

**Pein Thaqq Chukaqaalu**

_dih maho_ -_-

* * *

*edisinormal*

Akhirnya Naruto bangkit(?) kembali melanjutkan sholat walau tinggal salamnya doang =_=

_"warohmatuloh..."_ Naruto tengok kanan kiri.

"Dih, nungging mulu lu Nar. Mau boker? Noh Lee suruh mangap" Cerocos Kiba

"HAIA! ANA TIDAK MAU HAA! CIYAAAAAAAHT" Lee malah latihan wushu sambil goyang itik di masjid(?).

"Gue juga ga mau kali... Ngaco lu kiba.." Naruto jawab malas-malasan.

* * *

TARAWEH- "

"_Allahu akbar..._" jama'ah sujud.

"hihihihihiih... Wakakaka.." Tobi yang berada tepat didepan Naruto malah cekikikan gaje.

Merasa terganggu dia mendongakan wajah..

"pst! Nape lo Tobi?" Naruto bisik-bisik..

"Hihihihi, itu tadi Tobi anak baik abis melorotin sarungnya uztad Minato.. Hihihihi wakakkakaka kikikikiki..." Jawab Tobi jujur..

Beneran ini jujur loh.

"Dih, gila bapak gue lu kerjain awas lu, untung bapak gue kaga jadi imam." Naruto malah ngancam, padahal dalem hatinya cengengesan gitu.

"_Allahu akbaru..._" jama'ah duduk diantara dua sujud.

* * *

"Hihihihi kekekke wakakkak" Jiraiya cengengesan gaje pas jama'ah berdiri.

"Heh pst.. Diem lu kenapa?" tanya Minato bisik-bisik padahal lagi sholat.

"Tuh, burunglu kemana-mana. Kandangin dong..." Jawab Jiraia pelan. "Oh, burung gue ada dirumah... Tenang.." Jawab Minato sambil meneruskan sholat.

"hihihiihihiihhihi... Oh calungna melolot tuh om.. Hihihihi" seorang anak kecil lari lari mengelilingi Minato yang lagi sholat dengan cerianya. Dengan sekejap keceriaan itu lenyap, muka Minato berubah jadi ijo(?).

Dia langsung ngibrit ke rumah geret Jiraiya(?) terus ngadu ke Kushina. = ＿ =

* * *

"Hei raka'at keberapa?" Naruto berbisik ke Kiba.

"Sekarang ke 8" Kiba berdiri lalu niat lagi.

"Oh, oke!"

* * *

"Pst! Kamu lempar yang ini yang jauh.. Ih jangan ke dalem woah! Kabur!"

"DOAR!"

"BUSET MASYAALOH.. SUBHANALLOH..." Naruto loncat gara-gara petasan meledak tepat di samping kakinya, yang lain malah tetep sholat sambil cengengesan gaje.

Naruto segera keluar ngejar tu anak kecil. Setelah melewati beberapa halangan Naruto pun berhasil menangkap kedua anak kecil itu.

"HAP! TANGKAP TANGKAP! KALIAN ITU GRHHHH BANDEL...!" Naruto menangkap dua anak itu ala iklan HAP!

"NARUTO. Bergabunglah bersama changcut united!"

tiba-tiba datang the changchuters ala iklan gitu. Naruto cengo sambil bertukar pandang bersama anak kecil. "Pak ada upil" kata Naruto jujur.

"Hah?" Tria the changcuters langsung ngorek-ngorek idung. ._.

Akhirnya the changcuters pergi, Naruto melirik kedua anak kecil itu.

"KALIAN INI! MAIN PETASAN DIMASUKIN KE MASJID! GUE AMPE KAGET NIH, KALO MATI GIMANA?" Bentak Naruto.

"Ya nanti aku bantuin ngubulin ka..." jawab salah satu anak kecil itu.

"DIH NGECE. YAUDAH LAIN KALI MAIN PETASAN BILANG-BILANG!" Bentak Naruto lagi.

"Mau diambil ka?" tanya anak kecil itu.

"GAK, KITA MAIN BARENG OKE!"

"..." kedua bocah sweatdrop sambil angkat barbel mas agung(?).

* * *

Taraweh selesai, Naruto dan Lee pulang bareng lagi...

Ditengah perjalanan mereka bertemu dengan...

"_Hiiii hiii hiii hiiiyyyy_"

"UWAHHHH! MBAK KUNTIII LEE NGEPENS SAMA MBA KUNTII! LEE KUNTILISIOUS! I LOP UUUU!" Teriak Lee histeris.

"Ah masa? Kamu kuntilisious? Punya Twitter kah? Mana sini nanti aku follback yah? Nih kunti kasih pin BB nya.." Kunti malah promo

"."

"Waaah.. Makasihh... Pay pay kuntiii.. I lop uu" kata Lee sambil jalan bareng Naruto yang cuma bisa tepokin jidat Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan ke mbak kunti yang sedang cengo sendiri di tengah terpaan sinar bulan(?).

* * *

Masih di perjalanan panjang Naruto dan Lee dalam rangka 17 agustusan(?)

"WOOY! LU BERDUA MINGGIR! MOTOR GUA NGA BISA DI REM!" kata Hiashi, pengendara motor di malam hari.

"Naruto! Minggir ke kanan!" Teriak Kiba. Mereka menepi ke kanan, tapi motor Hiashi ikut ke kanan. "WAAA JANGAN KE KANAN!" Teriak Hiashi.

Setir motornya bergoyang goyang layaknya dada agung herkules(?).

"Tuh! Sesat lu! Ke kiri tau!" Naruto malah marah dulu sebelum menepi ke kiri. Alhasil dia ketabrak, dia pingsan, Lee langsuk panik.

Tepatnya histeris gaya lebay. Hiashi pun turun dari motor.

"Gila, padahal gue belum nabrak udah pingsan. Yaudah, eh kamu! Kita bawa dia!" kata Hiashi sambil mengendong Naruto. Ciee so sweet...

"Kemana?" tanya Lee.

"Ke rumah sakit!" balas Hiashi

"Oh, emang ada?" Lee bertanya lagi...

"Ada lah! Ke tempat kerja anak gue!" Hiashi mulai naik darah.

"dibawa ke rumah sakit ya? Rumah sakit apa?" Lee belaga bego, tapi emang udah bego sih =.=.

"RUMAH SAKIT JIWA! PUAS LO!" Hiashi kehilangan kesabaran. Dia teriak sambil banting Naruto(?).

"Oh, gitu! GIMANA KALO NARUTO KITA BAWA KE RUMAH SAKIT TEMPAT ANAK ELU KERJA?" - Lee minta di kepret Ade Rai sumpah #SabarHiashiSabarHiashi-,-

* * *

_Di rumah sakit_, tepatnya kamar naruto dirawat/loh?

Naruto baru sadar, "ughh"

"Wah! Naruto udah sadar!" Lee berdiri hendak pergi, namun tangannya ditarik Naruto.

Disarankan agar lebih menghayati setel lagi kuci kuci hotahe.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Manggil emak elu sama Dokter" seketika backsoundmati

"Oh... Emang gue punya emak ya?" Naruto belaga oon, pertanda minta di giling Kushina. Akhirnya Lee keluar dari ruang rawat Naruto, berlenggak lenggok mencari dokter sambil bercuap-cuap layaknya anak gajah nyariin badak(?).

* * *

'ceklek' Lee dateng bersama seorang dokter cantik.

_'njir, cakep banget. Ini mah bakalan gue jadiin istri sumpah gila!_' batin Naruto.

"mana emak gue?" Tanya Naruto.

"Bener Nar, emak lo kaga ada" sementara Kushina yang sedang dikamar mandi rumah sakit konoha mules lagi(?).

"Sialan loh!" Naruto mendeathglare Lee.

"maaf mas diperiksa dulu, ributnya dilanjutkan nanti" kata dokter, sebut Hinata, sambil mengambil stetoscope.

"Berdetaknya cepat banget ya" Hinata memeriksa kembali...

"Iya, secepat aku jatuh cinta ama kamu..." Naruto kedip-kedip..

"ih, bisa aja.. Ntar dulu anda boleh pulang, saya tulis resep dulu ya?" Hinata mengambil note kecil lalu menuliskan sesuatu.

"Resep apa tuh?" Lee melongo.

"resep cinta aku ke kamu" - gombalnya maksa sumpah.

"ah... Dokter bisa aja" Lee gigit tembok, sementara Naruto manyun cemburu gitu.

"Maaf namanya siapa?" Tanya Hinata

"Rock Lee dok, kelas 2 smp" Jawab Lee.

"Bukan elo mahluk hijau berbatok kelapa" Hinata sewot.

"dih jahat.." Lee pundung dipojokan lapak(?).

"Nama siapa?" Hinata menatap Naruto, agak terpesona kayaknya... Cie..

"Hah? Aku? Iya? Masasih? Terus aku siapa? Kamu siapa? Dia siapa? Kamu udah punya pacar belum? Jadian yuk? Punya facebook atu twitter? Minta pin BB boleh kan? Tinggal dimana sih" Naruto jawab ala sinetron(?).

#FFBUBAR

kacaukacau

* * *

Hoam, akhirnya Tsuzu bisa nulis FF ngaco lagi -_-

gaje ya? Jayus ya? Tulisannya amburadul kah? Yowesh gapapa wong cuma hiburan to, jangan dibawa hati(?)

OKELAH, YANG UDAH BACA TERIMAKASIH, MINTA REVIEW BOLEH DONG n,n

Review okesip, biar Tsuzu semangat bikin FF kayak gini lagi(?)

YOSH! SALAM BARBEL BUAT YANG BACA

RnR YO


End file.
